


Suddenly, Nagito appeared.

by espousingQuill



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espousingQuill/pseuds/espousingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction based on an eight-year-old's interpretation of the Dangans. I think she got it completely right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, Nagito appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful work of art is based on this tumblr post: http://hinatahearsahope.tumblr.com/post/93541033473/i-let-an-8-year-old-play-with-my-hinata-nanami
> 
> I strongly recommend you watch it before reading this. It's funnier that way.

Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami were on a date.

A real, live date. Well, it wasn’t all that fancy. She had asked him to come over to her cottage for a board game tournament, explicitly stating the fact that this was indeed a date. Whether it was for his clarification or hers, Hinata didn’t care. He agreed right away, through some stammered out confirmations.

They were currently in the middle of Life, and Nanami had just become a Computer Programmer. Meanwhile, Hinata was stuck in college.

“I just knew this degree wasn’t worth it.” he joked.

Nanami paused. “Hinata...would you consider being my boy-”

Suddenly, there was a knock. Courteously, Hinata got it. It was Komaeda. _Dammit, not right now!_

“Nana- Oh. Hajime, I’m having a conversation with Nanami. You’re really not needed.”

“Wha- first of all, we’re busy. Second of all, _why are you calling me by my first name_?”

Komaeda laughed, completely changed from his last expression. “Relax, Hinata. It was just a joke.” He made a panicked face. “Wait, am I interrupting something...um...important, persay?”

Hinata mentally put his head in his hands. Not physically, though, there was at least some dignity in being even a little polite to Komaeda. “What? No! I’ll- I’ll let you have your conversation, I’ll step out.” Hinata stepped out, then eavesdropped like a small child overhearing their parent’s divorce.

“Komaeda, does this conversation by any chance involve the H-word?” said Nanami, sounding extremely frustrated.

“...Maybe?”

The door was opened. Hinata hurriedly jumped back, as Nanami pushed Komaeda out. Like a Rube Goldberg invention, he tripped backwards over the ledge, flew into the sand, then rolled into a garbage can, knocking himself unconscious.

There was a long silence.

“..........Oops.” she mumbled.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Nanami!” Hinata said loudly. He walked back inside and collapsed onto the small couch she had placed there.

She walked back to the board, and picked up her piece. “It’s your turn, _Hajime_.”


End file.
